The Deception  A Secret Circle Fan Fiction
by StephDaTwilightFreak
Summary: After almost three years, Hadley Conant is moved back to her home town of Chance Harbor unaware of the dangers that await her and her friends...
1. Chapter 1

**So, I decided to completely rewrite the first chapter, so here it is :D**

**Hope you like it so far and let me know if you want me to continue.**

**Chapter 1**

One would think my parents enjoyed ruining my life. They were making me move for the third time in five years. Different state, different town, different school... different everything...

My life had been this way for as long as I could remember. We just moved and that was that. I got no say in it. No explanation. Just the same pointless response. _This move is for the best._

But how was repeatedly uprooting my life for the best? I just didn't understand how my parents could do this to me.

After moving so many times in sixteen years you'd think I'd be used to people staring at me because I was the new kid in town. Or I'd be used to having no friends because I moved before I had time to make any. But who could ever get used to that?

Yet, this was my life. Do what I was told, do what I was told and just do what I was told. I was sixteen, a straight-A student, I was taking several AP classes, I'd had several part-time jobs, I'd passed my driving test first time and my parents still controlled my life. I'd proven how trustworthy and grownup I was and still nothing.

I wasn't conceited or vain but I knew I was pretty with my long auburn hair, my pale skin, and my bright blue eyes. I was petite at only five foot two and slender. I was outgoing, spontaneous, a little sarcastic and at times a bit insane. I sang in public and laughed when no one else did.

I didn't follow trends, I didn't want to impress anyone, I was just me. With my heavy black makeup, multiple coloured streaks in my hair and my pierced nose. Not quite goth, not exactly emo, I was just Hadley.

So, here I was again. Bedroom empty, car packed, sitting in my dad's old blue Chevy ready for another long journey.

However this time, my parents weren't coming with me. I was moving back to Chance Harbor, Washington, the town I had been born in. The town my parents had been avoiding for sixteen years. And now they were sending me back there to live with my older brother Ethan Conant and my nephew Adam.

But why did they suddenly want to send me to a town they had so determinedly kept me away from?

I knew my parents were keeping secrets from me. I'd known for several months now... I knew my family came from a long line of witches, the book I'd found told me so.

Then why had my parents never told me? I'd wanted to ask them more, to confront them, but a part of me was scared. They had successfully kept this secret for sixteen years. Why would they want me to know about it now?

_This is the right thing for you. You need to figure out who you are and what you're part of._ That was the last thing they had said to me before I'd drove away. I guessed it had something to do with our lineage. And that made me wonder, did my parent's know I'd found the book?

But if they did know, then why hadn't they said anything? What was I part of anyway? Were there more people like me? Did Adam know? I had so many questions and no one to answer them.

I pulled up outside my brother's bar and sighed. The last time I'd been here was Christmas almost three years ago. It was a strange feeling being back, I almost felt like an intruder. I hadn't seen my family for three years and now I was expected to live with them.

I wasn't exactly close to Adam or Ethan, and not surprising, I'd only spent a few weeks each summer and Christmas with them. This was going to be weird.

After the long drive from Connecticut it was now dark out. I got out the car and saw Adam coming towards me. _He lo_oked older than the last time I'_d seen hi_m, his face more angular and masculine. He'_d lost his boyish look and was starting to look like a man. _And although we were related, I knew other girls would find him attractive with his dark brown hair and kind soulful eyes.

As he approached me he smiled. It was the same friendly smile I remembered.

I smiled back as I headed to the trunk and started to take my luggage out.

"Hey," he said as he reached me. I noticed his voice was deeper. He was also several inches taller than me. I was tiny but Adam had still grown a lot.

"Hey," I said back. I handed him the bag I was holding and he automatically took it.

I'd never thought of him as my nephew. I was only three days older than him. He seemed more like a cousin.

I was my parents' accidental baby and the much younger sister of Ethan. My mom and Adam's mom had been pregnant at the same time and we were born just days apart. Me and Adam had always found this weird.

I handed Adam another bag. "Where's Ethan?" I asked, taking the last two bags myself and closing the trunk with my hip.

Adam started back towards the Boathouse and I followed.

"He's inside, passing time the only way he knows how to," Adam said gruffly.

"He's still drinking?" I asked. Ethan had been an alcoholic for as long as I could remember.

"What else would he be doing?" he answered, pushing open the door and leading me inside.

I walked into the bar and smiled. Nothing had changed. It was just as homely and quaint as I remembered. And the smell of the harbour lingered in the air.

I followed Adam upstairs and into a medium sized bedroom. It was simple but nice, matching the rest of the Boathouse. Plain white walls and wooden floorboards covered by a soft looking rug. A large bed filled the centre of the room.

Adam placed my bags onto the bed and I did the same.

He walked past me and stood awkwardly in the doorway. "So, this is your room. Hope it's okay."

"It's really nice. Thank you," I said, sitting on the bed. I folded my arms across my chest, hugging myself.

He pointed to a door in the far corner of my room. I hadn't noticed it until now. "This is the bathroom. It leads into my room too. Sorry you have to share with me."

"Don't worry. I don't mind," I said, holding myself tighter. It was strange being here with Adam again, he almost felt like a stranger.

He looked down at the floor with his hands in his pockets. It was obvious he felt just as awkward as I did. "So, um, I'll let you get settled in then. Just let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks, Adam. I will. Night," I smiled. He really was trying.

"Night," he replied before leaving the room.

By midnight, I had everything unpacked and the room started to feel more like mine.

I quickly showered and brushed my teeth. I towel dried my long hair and pulled on a comfy oversized t-shirt and clean underwear. I got under the covers and closed my eyes. Slowly, sleep began to take over me and I fell into unconsciousness.

Beep, beep, beep...

"Ugh!" I groaned still half asleep and I pulled my pillow over my head.

Beep, beep, beep...

It couldn't seriously be time to get up yet.

I sat up annoyed and whacked the alarm clock with my pillow. The sound instantly stopped. I glanced at the red flashing digits. It was 6:30am. I plopped back down onto the bed and pulled the duvet up over my head.

"First day of school, you can do this," I said aloud.

I knew it was stupid to feel anxious. I'd started a new school pretty much every year of my life. But somehow starting school in Chance Harbour seemed different... I wasn't a complete stranger here, people already knew who I was. I was Ethan's little sister and related to Adam. I knew people already had high expectations of me and this scared me a little.

None the less, I took a deep breath and got out of bed.

I had a quick shower, brushed my teeth, then headed back to my room to get dressed.

I knew it was my first day of a new school, but I wasn't there to impress anyone. My style consisted of dark colours, floral prints, chunky sweaters and lots of vintage jewellery. I loved searching through my mom's old stuff. I'd collected many unique pieces over the years.

I started with my hair and makeup, putting on my usual dark eyeliner, and mascara enhancing my big blue eyes. Then I finished with some pale pink lipstick and patted some concealer under my eyes. I lazily dried my auburn hair for a tousled messy look.

After several outfit changes, I decided on faded black skinny jeans with my worn out biker boots. I wore a black tank top with lace around the edges and a loose-fitting gray sweater. I finished with several silver rings, bangles and necklaces.

After looking at myself in the mirror several times and taking a deep nervous breath, I slung my leather messenger bag over my shoulder and left my room.

As I walked downstairs I still felt tired. I'd barely slept last night. Too much tossing and turning. I missed my bed. I missed my mom and dad. I was slightly nervous about school. Plus, living so close to the harbour didn't help much either. I wasn't used to the strange sounds.

I took another deep breath and continued downstairs.

As I entered the Boathouse Adam was setting up the tables ready for opening. He turned to face me as I stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Morning," he said with a friendly smile. He headed back over to the bar and began stacking clean glasses.

"Morning," I said back as I walked towards him.

"Come. Sit down. Eat," he said and gestured to the table nearest to him.

I shook my head. "Thanks. But I'm not hungry."

"Come on, Hadley, since when have you been shy. This is your home now. I was already making pancakes for myself, so I made a few more for you. It's not like I'm giving you special treatment or anything," he smirked.

I gave him a small smile. "I'm the guest. Technically you should be giving me special treatment. Plus, I'm the lady of the house," I laughed.

"That's true. You are the lady of the house. Maybe you should be doing the cooking and cleaning then," Adam said with a smirk.

I pretended to look offended. "Sexist much," I said sarcastically and I slapped his arm playfully. This felt good. It reminded me of the summers together when we were younger. "For that, you can make my breakfast and buy my lunch every day this week."

"Well, you're my aunt, shouldn't you be buying my lunch."

"Ha. Ha. Then shouldn't you respect your elders and do exactly what I say," I challenged and I raised my eyebrows at him.

He held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, you win this round, but only 'cause it's your first day here and I'm being hospitable."

"Yeah, that's it, it has nothing to do with how pathetic your comebacks are," I grinned.

"Just you wait and see, Hadley Conant," he smirked.

"Oh, I'll be waiting, Adam Conant," I said and I stuck my tongue out at him.

Adam headed to the kitchen and came back out holding a plate stacked high with pancakes and a jug of orange juice.

He placed them in the middle of the table and sat on the chair opposite to me.

I laughed. "Seriously? How much did you think the two of us were going to eat?"

Adam laughed too then poured us both a glass of juice.

I picked up a pancake from the stack and took a bite. It was good.

"So, when did this darker look of yours start?" Adam asked. "The coloured hair and the makeup. So much black."

"I don't know really. Guess as I got older this just felt like me."

"I'm surprised Grandad let you get your nose pierced though."

"To be honest my parents didn't really have a say in it. I just came home with it done one day," I laughed.

"Hadley the rebel. Never would have guessed," he teased.

"There's a lot you don't know about me. The last three years have changed me." And by that I meant finding a book which told me I came from a long line of witches...

"Yeah, I know the feeling," he said gently.

There was suddenly a weird vibe in the room... like both of us were unsure whether to tell each other more...

I decided to change the subject. "So, what time does Ethan usually get up?" I asked between bites.

Adam took a deep breath. "Depends," he scoffed. "A part of me wants to believe my dad can beat his problem... but he just keeps getting worse and worse."

I nodded gently and decided to change the subject again. "So, are you and Diana still together? I think you guys had just started dating the last time I was here."

"Um, yeah. Three years now," he smiled.

"Cool," I said and took a sip of my orange juice.

"What about you? Any relationships I should know about?" he smirked.

I shook my head. "Nope. Relationships aren't exactly easy for me. I never stay in one place long enough to have one..." I trailed off, dropping my gaze from Adam's.

Up until four months ago this had been true. I'd never bothered to make friends and having a boyfriend never crossed my mind until I met Declan Eagan.

"So, that means yes then," he grinned.

I sighed. "Fine, there was one guy back in Connecticut. We weren't exactly dating but I liked him."

Adam was grinning at me like an idiot.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter now. I'm stuck here until I graduate and that's two whole years away. Relationships just aren't for me."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you can't be attracted to someone. You used to like Jake and you only visited Chance Harbour twice a year," Adam teased.

"Don't talk about it. The last time I saw him I was thirteen. Besides, from what I've heard, he doesn't seem like a good person. Didn't he leave town a couple of years ago anyway?"

"Yeah..."

Suddenly, the door opened and Adam's attention was on a pretty blonde girl. Like me she was small in height with blue eyes.

"Adam. Earth to Adam. Hello, Adam Conant."

He didn't answer me.

As the girl crossed the room his eyes never left her face.

"Adam!"

"Huh?" he stuttered, quickly turning back towards me.

"Who's she? You seem awfully interested in her. Is she the reason you made extra pancakes?" I joked.

"She's new in town... Cassie Blake..." he trailed off. He was staring at her again.

I hit his arm to get his attention. "Oh. My. God. Cassie Blake? As in the girl your dad has repeatedly said you're destined to be with?" I then noticed he was already looking at her again. "Adam!" I shouted annoyed. "You don't actually believe all that crap do you?"

He abruptly stood up from the table. "Just leave it, Hadley," he said rather harshly, before storming upstairs.

I sat there bewildered. What did I say? I was only joking. There was no need for him to get so defensive... Unless, he really did feel something for her...

I too stood up from the table and picked up my bag from the floor, putting it over my shoulder.

I decided to leave Adam and drive to school myself. Since it was my first day I needed to get there early anyway. I headed to the front door but as I reached it someone tapped my shoulder.

I turned to find the blonde girl Cassie.

"Um, hi... I'm Cassie Blake, I saw you with Adam... do you know where he went?" she asked quietly.

I smiled. "Hi. He went upstairs. Probably won't be long. Anyway, I have to get to school. First day and all."

"Oh, my God. I'm so sorry. I didn't even ask your name," she said embarrassed. Her cheeks turning pink.

I had to stop myself from laughing. She'd been so focused on finding Adam, it didn't matter that she didn't know me. "Don't worry about it. I'm Hadley Conant, Ethan's sister. I guess I'll see you at school," I said before walking away again.

"Oh yeah, Adam told me you were moving here. Nice to meet you," she shouted after me.

"Same to you," I yelled, not bothering to turn back around.

I got into my car and burst out laughing. Adam and Cassie were clearly obsessed with each other. Maybe my alcoholic brother wasn't as crazy as we'd all thought... Besides, the idea of soul mates wasn't anymore crazy than the idea of real life witches... That I knew was true. And when the time was right, I needed to talk to Adam about it...

**So what do you think so far? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry it's taken me so long to update this, but it's finally done :D**

**It just took me some time to decided where I wanted the story to go.**

**My story is gonna follow the general storyline of The Secret Circle but including my own character Hadley Conant. I've decided to start from episode 3 Loner, Cassie already knows about magic and the circle is already bound. Cassie and Adam already share an obvious attraction. Nick is also still alive at this point. **

**Just to recap:**

**She is the younger sister of Ethan Conant and therefore aunt of Adam. **

**She's just moved back to Chance Harbour. She has already found her family's Book of Shadows. Adam does not know this yet.**

**She's 16 and will be going to school with the rest of the circle.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

**Chapter 2**

The school was fairly easy to find, it was a small town. Plus, it was a big stone building surrounded by trees and lots of greenery. I parked right up front. It was early and the parking lot was still pretty empty.

I stayed in the car for a few minutes, breathing in and out, the butterflies in my stomach refusing to let up. Why was I so nervous? I shook my head, feeling stupid and finally stepped out into the morning sunshine.

Following the narrow path towards the school, a few guys looked me up and down, several girls glared at me and one girl even laughed. I smiled at her sarcastically. This was nothing new. I'd done this before.

The place was brightly lit with lockers and classrooms filling the many hallways. Just your average school.

The office was easy to find, right as you walked in. I stepped into the small room and reluctantly headed over to a plump woman with glasses.

She smiled at me warmly. "Hi, honey, new here I presume?"

I nodded and handed her my enrolment papers.

"Hadley Conant. Ethan's little sister? Wow, you've grown up. Such a beautiful young lady," she gushed.

I blushed slightly but nodded. I wasn't used to people knowing who I was. Everyone knew everyone in this tiny town, even its visitors. Gone were my days of being the new girl, of being anonymous, of feeling almost invisible...

She rummaged through some papers on her desk before finding the right one. "Here you are. This is your schedule," she said as she handed it to me.

"Thanks," I replied, my eyes scanning over the page.

She picked up another small piece of paper. "And a map of the school. Your locker is here." She pointed to a spot that had already been highlighted.

"Thanks," I repeated as I took it from her.

"Well, that's everything you need from me. The Principal will see you now." She gestured to the glass door behind her.

I nodded and reluctantly headed into room.

Sitting at the desk was an attractive blonde woman. I vaguely recognised her.

"Hello, Hadley. Please take a seat," she smiled brightly. She spoke with so much enthusiasm, she almost seemed fake.

I did as she said, trying to smile back.

"We are so happy to have you here. It's been such a long time. I bet Adam and Ethan are pleased to have you back."

All I could do was nod; there was something off about this woman. Something I didn't like.

She laughed awkwardly. "Well, I'm Principal Chamberlain. Me and your brother go way back."

"Chamberlain? You're Faye's mom, right?"

She nodded. "I am. And Faye seemed so excited when I told her you were moving here permanently."

I snorted. "I highly doubt that. Your daughter hates me, Mrs Chamberlain."

"I'm sure that's not true," she said with another fake smile. I really couldn't stand this woman.

I just shrugged my shoulders and she laughed.

"Well, Hadley, I best let you go. Don't want you being late. I know this isn't your first time at a new school, but I'm here if you need anything. Just let me know, okay?"

"Thanks. Will do," I said, already on my feet.

I was eager to get out of here. I should have known she was Faye's mom the second I walked into the room. Something about her just rubbed me the wrong way. Just like it always had with Faye. Me and Faye had always clashed and she was the one person I wasn't looking forward to seeing again.

"Have a good day," Mrs Chamberlain called cheerfully as I pushed open the door. I didn't bother replying.

I headed down the hallway and quickly found my locker. I attempted the combination several times but the stupid thing wouldn't open no matter what I did. After another failed attempt I was beginning to get annoyed. I took a deep breath and decided to try one more time. I put in my locker number, and once again, nothing.

I was about to give up and head back to the office when, suddenly, I had an idea. I could use magic to open it. I'd been practicing small spells since I'd found my family's Book of Shadows a few months back. I was actually getting pretty good at them.

I glanced around me making sure no one was watching. I turned back to the locker, focusing all my energy on getting the lock to open. After a few seconds I heard a click... the spell had actually worked.

I smirked to myself when the door easily opened.

"I saw that," a voice shouted.

I turned to find a tall brunette girl glaring at me... Faye. She was just as pretty... and bitchy looking as I remembered.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Saw what?"

Her dark gaze never left my face. "That thing you did with your locker."

Panic washed over me. Had she seen me do that spell? Did that mean she knew about magic?

I wasn't an expert, I only knew a few spells and the book could only tell me so much. But I did know that I was part of a circle of witches. Faye's family being one of them...

She continued to glare at me, waiting for an answer. Damn it. I didn't want anyone to know about me yet.

I forced myself to smile at her, trying to act nonchalant. "You mean opening the lock? Can't everyone do that?" I mocked.

Faye didn't look impressed. She took a step towards me, her face now only inches from my own. "Don't play dumb with me, Hadley Conant. I know you know. Just wait till I tell the others." She then turned on her heel and stormed back down the hallway.

I sighed as I tossed my bag into the locker. Faye was still Faye. And now everyone was going to know I knew about magic.

Suddenly, someone came up behind me and put their hands over my eyes. "Guess who?" a male voice asked against my ear. I struggled against him and he laughed. "Don't worry. It's only me, Hads."

Only one guy besides my dad and Ethan had ever called me Hads...

"Nick, let go of me," I replied with a giggle.

He removed his hands from my eyes and I turned around to face him.

"Hello, stranger," he smirked.

I'd always liked Nick, despite the little time I'd spent in Chance Harbor, he'd always been a good friend to me. I had a lot of great memories with him.

He was Jake's younger brother and the selfish immature part of me used to hang out with him just so I could be near Jake.

But we were kids back then; I hadn't been here since I was thirteen. And now, I had to admit, Nick was pretty hot in his own right.

I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a huge hug. He was quite a bit taller than me, my head only reaching his shoulder. "Nick! It's been so long."

"I know." He squeezed me back for several moments before pulling out of the embrace. His eyes not so subtly looked me up and down. He was such a guy. "Oh my, God, you've grown up, Hads."

I began to feel a little uncomfortable as his gaze lingered on me. Was there something on my face? Did I have a stain on my shirt? For some reason his presence made me feel unsure and self-conscious. This had never happened to me before.

I decided to break the ice. Turning the situation towards him. "I may have grown up, but look at you. You have muscles!" I said while gripping his right upper arm. Last time I'd seen Nick he'd been a scrawny little thirteen-year-old. The last three years really had done him good.

"I might have worked out a little," he smirked.

"I can tell," I giggled.

"But you. You look amazing. I love this look. Rock chick. It suits you," he smiled playfully.

I realised in that moment how much I'd missed him. I missed him with every fibre of my being. I missed his voice, his hugs, his lame but cute jokes and that smile...

"I've missed you," I said truthfully.

"Then you should have visited... Or at least called me." He tried to make his words playful but I knew he meant them. His eyes bore into mine and I had to break contact. I wasn't in the mood to feel guilty... yet, I did.

I sighed deeply. "I'm so sorry, Nick. I just move around so much, I even spent last summer in England. I have so much to deal with. I didn't mean to shut you out. You were my only real friend when I came here and I've ignored you for three years."

He took my hands in his gently squeezing them. "And I'll continue to be your real friend. Don't worry. I'm just glad you're back. I could have called you too. I could have gotten your address from Adam and written to you. Anyway, I've had a lot to deal with myself recently."

"You mean with Jake leaving?" I said quietly.

Nick took a deep breath. "Well, that's part of it... But, Hadley, there's something I need to ask you. The others didn't want to bring it up until you've had time to settle in... But I need to know."

"Huh? The others? Know what?" I asked innocently, yet, I knew exactly what he meant.

His face was now so serious. "Do you know about..."

Nick stopped midsentence when a locker somewhere behind him slammed shut. I looked over his shoulder and saw Cassie. She walked over to us smiling.

"Hey, Nick," she said cheerfully. She then turned to me. "Hadley, right?" she smiled. "So, your locker's here too?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"That's good. Least we can go to class together. I haven't been here long myself, but, I'll show you around if you'd like?"

I smiled. "Thanks. I'd appreciate that."

"Cool..." Cassie trailed off; she was obviously distracted by something. I followed her gaze to mine and Nick's linked hands.

"Did I interrupt something?" she asked. I could tell she was a little embarrassed.

I hadn't noticed he was still holding my hands. I quickly pulled away and dropped my eyes to the ground.

Nick shook his head. "Not at all. I was just leaving," he said awkwardly, before quickly heading down the hallway.

Cassie frowned at me. "You do realise Nick is kinda with Melissa Glaser right now. So he's taken."

"I didn't know. Anyway, me and Nick are just friends. That meant nothing." I looked down, fiddling with the sleeve of my sweater. "We were just reminiscing and lost in our conversation. We don't see each other like that."

Cassie looked at me unconvinced. "Okay..."

We stood in awkward silence for several moments until a small dark-haired girl waved at Cassie and headed towards us. Her arm was in a sling, I wondered what had happened to her.

"Hey, Cassie," she grinned.

"Hi, Sally. This is Hadley Conant. She's just moved here."

"Conant? As in Adam Conant?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, his dad is my older brother," I answered. It was only my first day here, and already I was fed up of people knowing who I was. In way, things had been much easier when no one cared about me and I was just the new girl.

"That's so weird... that makes Adam... your nephew," she giggled.

I rolled my eyes and she laughed again. "He is. But me and Adam say we're more like cousins or siblings. The thought of him calling me Aunty Hadley is just far too weird."

Both Cassie and Sally giggled at my comment. "I couldn't agree more. Adam's far too hot to be my nephew," Sally smirked.

I shook my head. "Ugh! Don't. He's pretty much like a brother to me. Seeing him like that is just wrong." I turned to Cassie. "Besides, Cassie has her eye on him."

"It's not like that," Cassie said firmly. "He's just a good friend." I'd clearly hit a nerve.

I lowered my eyebrows at her and she turned away from me fiddling with her jacket.

"He's so cute," Sally said to Cassie as Adam and another guy approached us.

Cassie sighed. "But taken."

"No, the other cute one. I know Adam's taken," Sally said.

"Hey," Adam said as he joined us. "Sorry about leaving you at the house earlier, Hadley."

"Don't worry. I found my way here."

"Glad to see you're up and around," Adam smiled touching Sally's shoulder slightly.

"Thanks, Adam."

"What happened to your arm?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "Just a freak accident. I fell onto some rocks."

I nodded, not knowing what to say. How could someone just fall onto some rocks...?

Adam turned and looked at Cassie then back at me. "Cassie. Hadley. I want you to meet a friend of mine. This is Luke."

Luke completely ignored me and turned all his attention to Cassie. Typical. "Hi, Cassie. Nice to meet you."

"You too," she smiled. I could tell she didn't mean it. Every so often her eyes would linger on Adam. And his did the same to her.

"If you ever need someone to show you around or hang out. I'm available," Luke continued.

"I'll see you guys later," Sally said smiling slyly at Cassie.

"Me too. I'll see you later, Cassie." Adam said and he walked off to class.

"I'm gonna go with Adam. I don't exactly know where my first class is," I laughed.

Cassie nodded.

"Talk later," I said and I ran down the hallway after Adam.

**This chapter just introduced her relationships with a few members of the circle. **

**Hope you liked it :D**

**It's Summer now so I'll have more time to write :D**


End file.
